1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a method for accessing memory cells of a semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device that stores data to be retrieved and read when required. A typical semiconductor memory device includes a cell array and an address decoder. The address decoder selects a corresponding memory cell of the memory cell array in response to an address. However, the reliability of a memory cell in a semiconductor memory device may diminish in accordance with a number of times it is accessed.